1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new valve construction and to a new method of making such a valve construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a valve construction comprising a housing means, a valve seat carried by the housing means, a movable lever carried by the housing means and having an opening passing through opposed sides of the lever, and a valve member for opening and closing the valve seat and having a stem projecting through the opening of the lever whereby the valve member is carried by the lever. For example, see Perl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,136.
It is also known to provide a valve construction comprising a housing means provided with a chamber therein and with an inlet leading to the chamber and an outlet leading from the chamber, a valve seat carried by the housing means and leading to the outlet, a movable bimetallic lever means carried by the housing means and having an operating bimetallic part and an ambient temperature compensating bimetallic part, and a valve member carried by the bimetallic lever means for opening and closing the valve seat under the control of the operating part of the bimetallic lever means. For example, see the previously mentioned Perl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,136.
It is also known to provide a valve construction comprising a housing means provided with a chamber therein and with an inlet leading to the chamber and an outlet leading from the chamber, a valve seat carried by the housing means and leading to the outlet, a movable bimetallic lever means carried by the housing means and having an operating bimetallic part, a heater wire means disposed in coiled relation about the operating part to heat the same when electrical current flows through the heater wire means, and a valve member carried by the bimetallic lever means for opening and closing the valve seat under the control of the operating part of the bimetallic lever means. For example, see the aforementioned Perl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,136 and Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,483.
It is also known to have a tab of a bimetallic lever operatively hold a coiled heater wire means on the bimetallic lever means. For example, see Dillman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,112.